There is a great demand for non-volatile memory for many computing and storage applications. In recent years this need has grown, especially as a result of the proliferation of handheld consumer electronic devices. FLASH memory is the leading non-volatile memory technology, largely because of its low cost per bit and the simple scaling of its cost with memory size (unlike magnetic disk drives, for example). However, the continued scaling of FLASH memory to higher capacities has significant challenges due particularly to the difficulty in scaling the tunnel oxide while maintaining long term charge storage. Thus, there may be a need for alternate scalable, non-volatile memory technologies.